1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for the medical examination and/or treatment of a patient, having a number of examination and/or treatment devices of different types, particularly having a magnetic resonance tomography device and/or a computed tomography device and/or an angiography device and/or a nuclear therapy device, wherein each of the examination and/or treatment devices has a patient support mechanism with a patient bed, wherein the respective patient bed can be introduced into an examination and/or treatment area of the respective examination and/or treatment device, and having at least one transport gurney.
The invention is also directed to a transport carriage for a patient bed, particularly for a system for medical examination and/or treatment of a patient of the above type, an undercarriage and comprising extension arms for the acceptance of the patient bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transport carriages that enable the transfer of a patient to a table stand of an examination device are disclosed, for example, in German OS 30 34 932 and German PS 42 24 036.
A number of different medical examination devices and/or a number of different treatment devices are usually present in a large hospital. Each examination and/or treatment device has a specific patient support mechanism with a patient bed that is attached to a pedestal either rigid in position or movable. The patient lies on the patient bed during the examination or treatment. In order to introduce the patient into the examination or treatment region of the particular examination and/or treatment device, for example into the bore of a magnetic resonance tomography device, the patient bed is, in particular, movably seated or guided on the pedestal.
A transport carriage that is also referred to as gurney is used for the transport to or from an examination and/or treatment device. The patient is placed or bedded on the gurney for this purpose. A re-bedding or repositioning procedure is thereby necessary, this being time-consuming and physically strenuous for the medical personnel. Moreover, highly impaired patients, for example trauma patients, can suffer further impairment during a re-bedding procedure. Valuable time is also lost during the re-bedding.